Bad Days, Good Evenings
by sarahelizabethknox
Summary: Draco comes home from a horrid day at work, and it can only get worse before it can get better.


Draco's scowl was still etched upon his face from earlier in the day as he shuffled through the door. Work had not been fun today, and he was extremely tired. Setting his bag next to the wall, he made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

The firewhiskey burned nicely as it slid down his throat and brought him slightly back to life. He sighed and stared down into the glass, letting his mind wander. This day had been so crappy, everything had gone wrong. Within the first half hour, he'd spilled his coffee, copied the wrong papers, been knocked into and thrown backward into a tray full of quills and ink and been screamed at twice--once by his boss and once by a coworker. That was just the beginning. He took another large gulp to try to drown out the incidents. His head was titled back and he left it like that, trying to think of better things. This firewhisky, for one, that was good. Christmas was around the corner. Though in the past he'd never really been fond of the holiday, partly due to his father (okay, mostly due to his father), in recent years it had grown on him, and he'd learned to look forward to, rather than dread, December 25th.

''I'll be honest, Draco, watching you stand around like that is pretty damn boring.'' Draco's eyes flicked open at the voice behind him. He turned around too quickly, sloshing the whiskey in his glass over his hand and the floor. He looked at it for a moment while what had just happened sunk in. Tears of frustration prickled his eyes. He was such a fucking idiot today. Why did these things keep happening?

''Damn it, Ron..'' he breathed. Slapping the drink down on the counter nearest him, he took out his wand and the liquid dried away from the floor and his skin. He was careful to look down the whole time, to ensure his eyes would be completely dry when he looked at his partner again. When he did look up again, his eyes met freckles. Ron was startlingly close to him; he hadn't noticed. He took a step back out of shock and immediately regretted it.

''What's the matter with you, why are you so jumpy?'' Ron asked, confused.

''Nothing.'' Draco mumbled back. ''I'm not jumpy.'' There was anger in his voice and on his face, and Ron took notice. He reached for Draco's hand, and it took all of Draco's willpower not to pull away, and the worst part was that he didn't understand why. Emotions filled him, pressed against his chest as though trying to get out that way. He hated that.

When Ron kept looking at him, but said nothing, Draco looked up again. His face was wrinkled with age, and concern. Draco sighed.

''Today was just a shitty day, Ron, that's all. It's nothing.''

''Ohh,'' Ron said, visibly unconvinced. ''Well that's alright. Everyone has bad days. Come here.'' He tugged on Draco's hand, pulling him close to him. Draco tried not to fight, but was unsuccessful.

''I'm not fragile!'' he snarled. He wrenched his hand out of Ron's and stomped off into the bedroom, slamming the door. Ron blinked. What the hell had just happened? He shook his head and sighed inwardly. Draco had been like this before. He was in his twenties, but the 16 year old git still came out in him sometimes. Ron wasn't really shocked. He picked up the firewhiskey that had been neglected and finished it off in one large drink, setting it back on the counter afterward. He'd let Draco sulk for a while, he thought. If he didn't come around after a while he'd check on him again.

**

Ron was half asleep on the couch, paper in hand, when a touch on the shoulder woke him with a start. He bolted upright and blinked. Reality started to sink in around him and he remembered where he was. He sat up all the way and turned to find Draco half sitting on the arm of the couch.

''Hey grouch.'' he mumbled, remembering earlier. Draco started to sneer, but stopped himself. Old habits, you know. He sighed. Ron looked at him for a moment before signaling for him to sit down. Draco obeyed, and sat next to him as close as humanly possible without being right on top of him. He felt strong, toned arms wrap around his shoulders as he leaned in and rested his head on the redhead's chest. All that time he'd been in the bedroom he hadn't been sulking, but rather just thinking, trying to get his mind off his day.

''I'm sorry..'' he whispered. His voice cracked and he cursed himself. He wouldn't cry. He'd never cried in front of Ron and he didn't want to start. His heart was still pounding, his stomach still twisting with those caged emotions. They were crying, wailing, straining to get out, but he was used to it. He never let his emotions show. It just wasn't him...was it?

''It's alright.'' Ron whispered into his hair. ''You can be a git sometimes, but you know I'll always love you.''

Draco blinked. He heard Ron say he loved him a million times a day, but it never really affected him like it had just then. Something broke inside him. As much as he might've wanted to, there was no way he would have been able to stop the tears that slid down his face. They burned his skin and his eyes blurred. He couldn't see anything so he just closed them. Willing his body to stay still took so much willpower and energy, but it was pointless, for Ron had felt the tears drop off Draco's face. His shirt sported a small puddle. He unwrapped his arms and hoisted Draco up. Before that moment, Draco thought he'd felt fear -- but the terror that shot through him at the thought of Ron seeing him like this..weak...made his blood run cold. He went to tear himself away from Ron and run (not literally run, he still had some dignity) back into the bedroom, and would have succeeded, except...

''Draco!'' Ron exclaimed. Draco was almost to the door of the bedroom when Ron jumped over the back of the couch and bolted to the door. He got there first and caught Draco at the upper arms. He was much taller, and stronger, than Draco was so it was almost no effort to hold him there. Draco could've screamed. Ron had his arms in such a way so that he couldn't wipe his face. Shame rose in his throat, and to his horror it only made him cry harder. He was sobbing so hard his stomach heaved and for a moment he bent over, thinking he might vomit. He twisted and turned as much as he could but it was useless -- he was sobbing too much now, and it hindered his energy. Finally, he went slack. If Ron hadn't been holding him, he would've hit the floor.

All this time, Ron had been shushing him and saying his name, but Draco hadn't heard it. Ron sighed and lifted the blonde off his feet. He shouldered open the bedroom door and sat Draco on the bed. Draco slumped forward. Ron kneeled in front of him.

''Draco. Draco..'' He said. ''Draco, calm yourself..you're going to make yourself sick. Here, just--just lie down..'' He pushed Draco lightly down until he was lying on the bed. He instinctively rolled his side and continued to sob. He felt so empty, and every time he thought about Ron, what he'd done for him, what he was doing now, he only sobbed harder. Ron stood beside the bed. He was so lost. He wasn't good with crying, he never had been. He thought for a moment and disappeared into the bathroom, coming out with a cold wet washcloth. He turned Draco over to face him and began dabbing his face with the cloth, catching his tears as they fell. His heart was breaking, seeing his lover this way. He wasn't used to it, and he didn't like it. If Draco was hurt, so was he.

They stayed this way for almost an hour before Draco was calm enough and his sobs were reduced to hiccups. He lie there, breathing heavily, eyes closed. He felt so calm now, and sleepy. His energy was gone. He barely registered as Ron's hand found his forehead, smoothing his hair back. Draco's eyes fluttered open, but he couldn't look at him -- not yet.

''It's alright.'' Ron said, as though he'd read Draco's mind. Truthfully, Ron just knew Draco. This sort of thing didn't happen with him, and he knew he'd be ashamed. Draco had changed beautifully since Hogwarts, and Ron was there to witness almost all of it. Draco's change (and Ron's attitude adjustment, too, he had to admit) had led to friendship, finally blossoming into love. He knew Draco inside and out, knew all the secrets of the boy, all of his past, and he knew this day was coming. Draco shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was so small.

''This wasn't supposed to happen.''

''I know,'' Ron whispered. ''but you can't just lock in feelings and expect to be just fine. They had to come out somehow.'' Ron continued to smooth Draco's hair back. Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on his forehead. He went to straighten up, but couldn't. Draco had raised his arms and planted his fingers deep in Ron's hair. Fresh tears formed and escaped down his face. Ron kissed his lips lightly and shushed him.

''Ron...'' he started, but Ron shook his head.

''You..you're just so beautiful.'' he whispered, almost sadly. He bent down to kiss Draco again, and adjusted himself. His legs straddled the other boys hips. Draco's heart beat faster. Something was happening. Emotions were rising and pushing in his chest again, but it was different now. He knew the foundations of these emotions. Happiness, passion, awe, and most of all..love. He'd never felt this.._intense _before. It almost scared him.

Almost.

Heat spread over his body and his tears stopped completely. He gasped softly when Ron bent forward and his lips met the pale skin on his neck. More heat flashed through his groin and his head went back, exposing more skin for Ron's lips. Ron continued to kiss and suck his way down Draco's neck and reveled in the other boy's sighs and mewls of content. He loved these moments, when love and passion wrecked with sex and stimulation. He couldn't explain it. He never wanted to. He just wanted to live it.

And with a bit of groping for a wand and a flick of his wrist, that is exactly what he did.

***


End file.
